


Unbroken

by cinder1013



Category: Gunga Din - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two friends try to convince Ballantine not to leave them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I took some definite liberties with the timeline of the movie.
> 
> Beta’d by the fabulous Raye, of whom I cannot say enough as usual.

I would never have imagined such fierce gentleness from them. I sit here in this stone cell, silent against the wall, molding myself into the bricks, and watch them take Cutter down, careful to lay him on his chest. There is no way to treat the whip marks on his back in here. I almost gasp when I realize that it is the giant making all the gentle shushing noises, but I should not be surprised. He is their anchor.

Just this morning, the last dregs of the night before, I was cleaning their room when they stumbled in from their latest night of drink and debauchery. Quickly hiding in the closet, I hunched down so that they wouldn’t see me.

Cutter came in first, spinning around in his joy, his arms open to the world. He wasn’t smashed, and neither were his companions, just feeling pleasant, in love with the night. Ballantine was right behind him, dragging MacChesney. They were all laughing about some gents they had once cheated at a bar.

It was their game, Ballantine and Cutter, to manipulate the big bear between them. It was MacChesney’s game to let them. Ballantine tried to push, pull and prod MacChesney over to the bed, but he hung back, complaining he was tired.

"Don’t you realize it’s nearly morning? I don’t function without my beauty sleep."

Cutter splayed himself out over the end of the bed enticingly. "Come on, Mac. The night is young."

"Why don’t you two play and I’ll watch?" Mac suggested, but Ballantine shoved him again.

"That’s no fun and you know it." He shoved and shoved, but to no avail. There was no moving that big bear of a man, not unless he wanted to be moved. Mac finally collapsed on top of Cutter, bracing his weight on his arms. Passionately, they kissed. "Boys, how can you start without me?" Ballantine complained, stripping down completely before throwing himself into the fray.

I could easily make a case for Ballantine being the most beautiful of the three. His lean, bronze muscles hug his slim body like Michelangelo’s David. He’s gold everywhere, from hair to skin to eyes, except for his full, red lips. Right now he’s spreading silent kisses over Cutter’s abused shoulders. Last night he did the same to MacChesney, straddling the bear’s hips to get better purchase.

Cutter pushed the three of them onto their sides so that he could also strip. I could make a case for him being the most beautiful as well. He’s tall and lanky, his skin tanned, with sable locks and chocolate eyes. It was a joy to watch him wrap his legs around the bear. His back was to me and I could see all the most secret parts of him spread out for me.

Between the two of them, they strip the bear and, to me, he is without a doubt the most beautiful of the three. His ears are big and his face is square, but his shoulders are huge…in fact, he’s huge all over. He is power, holding all of them solid, the cornerstone of their ethereal beauty.

There’s a certain politics to their coupling. I’ve been lucky enough to see them a few times. The bear is always in the middle and Cutter and Ballantine battle it out to see who the ultimate bottom is and who gets on top. Because they were both mad at Ballantine last night (he claims that he is still going to marry his girl when they get back to town), it looked like he’d be on top then, not in the bosom of the bear’s embrace.

I was completely wrong. Suddenly, the bear pulled him over, yanking him tight against his chest, sandwiching Ballantine between himself and Cutter.

"What’s this then?" he protested.

"We intend to show you what you’ll be missing," Cutter told him, before taking possession of those luscious lips, swallowing his protests. Behind him, Mac was already reaching for the oil. His hand disappeared behind Ballantine and the reaction was immediate. He threw his head back against Mac’s shoulder and moaned low in his throat. It was primal and hot. Cutter dragged his head back down for another kiss.

I could tell the moment the giant entered the golden one. He moaned loud enough to be heard through the muffling kisses. Mac held him still, to the accompaniment of frustrated groans, while he prepared Cutter. The sable haired man wrapped his legs around both of his friends and let Mac guide the blonde inside. Ballantine was beyond words now, beyond coherent thought or movement, as he was driven back and forth relentlessly between the two.

"You – ain’t – gonna – run – out - on – us – now!" Mac gasped out, fucking him harder and harder into Cutter, his hand flying fast over Cutter’s erection. Ballantine was kissing the sable haired man again, or trying to, it was more like panting into one another’s mouths at that point.

It was close now. The bear growled and thrust harder. Suddenly, the gold one threw his head back again and screamed, pumping himself hard into Cutter before slumping backward onto the bear. Cutter followed soon after, splattering all over MacChesney’s fist and Ballantine’s chest. Taking the gold one’s hips in his hands, MacChesney slammed into his pliant body until he found the same blessed release as his friends.

"Hey, Din," Cutter called out to the closet. "Come out of there and bring a wet towel." The other two laughed weakly.

"So, Bal, you still going to leave us?"

He groaned and drowsed off on MacChesney’s shoulder without replying.

So, now, as he tends to his bloody friend, his face is tortured. Cutter is pulling away from him into the more reliable giant’s arms.

"Please, Cutter, be all right," I hear him plead.

"What do you care?"

He chokes on his reply, three little words that I have never heard any of them say. He couldn’t then and he can’t now, but soon I hope. I can not bear to see these three broken, especially from within.

> A Lost Stanza from the poem _Gunga Din_  
> 

> These four brave men did stand  
> Upon the golden temple, grand  
> Fighting off the dark horde  
> With bullet and with stone  
> Upon the ground was blood and bone  
> And from Din’s horn did sound a mighty chord  
> ‘E gave his life, did Gunga Din  
> In the army of the Queen  
> And for three poor, damned souls  
> Who only love could save  
> For none would again walk the nave  
> And beneath them Satan’s red-hot coals  
> Burned brightly with their sin  
> A greater love has never been  
> Than that which freely gave  
> From conception to the grave  
> Buoyed by the gift of Gunga Din


End file.
